The present invention relates to a method for correcting the color temperature of the picture signals and a picture display device of such as a color television receiver and a liquid crystal projector.
In such display devices as mentioned above, it is generally known that an especially bright white color is rendered bluish to some extent for display thereon by increasing the color temperature thereof so as to make the pictures visually impressive and beautiful.
It is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 23414/1995 that portions in such achromatic colors as white and gray are detected based on the maximum values of three types of color difference signals R−Y, G−Y and B−Y in order to enhance the level of the B−Y so as to strengthen the blue component of such portions and increase the color temperature thereof.